


Catching an Alpha

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [19]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: It's spring, and you're an Omega that's gone into heat.  As an Alpha, Naoshi's bothered by that, to say the least.





	Catching an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly a Patreon exclusive.

Naoshi Kanno was angry.  He was livid. He was goddamn motherfucking pissed.  

Not only was he in some weirdo fantasy land with dragons and dog people and magic shit, but his plane was heavily damaged and out of fuel, he was running low on smokes with not a single corner store in sight, and he had no clue as to how he could get back to his world to fight more Americans.  It was torturous for him, a patriot and an Alpha, to be kept from doing his duty of protecting his people.

But none of those irritants got to him as much as you--an Omega, who’d just gone into heat.  

It had been well over a month since he’d last gotten laid.  It was already a fucking pain to force himself to not think about you with the way you laughed and your stupid, kissable lips and your damn cute ass, but now with your pheromones kicking into high gear, Naoshi was being put through a fucking gauntlet of sexual frustration.  Trees and bushes were painted repeatedly by his come as he tried to slake his growing lust by furiously jerking off to the idea of being surrounded by your wet heat, driving his cock in and out while you cried out his name. Weird alcohol that the Octobrists had in their stores was consumed copiously in an attempt to dull his senses and aching dick, but now it just left him with a hangover.  

Losing his plane, his war, and his world was maddening enough; he doesn’t want to lose control of his own body, too--and risk hurting you in the process.  But it was only a matter of time before he’d cave to your call. 

Five days was Naoshi’s limit.

He didn’t say a word to the canids as he stormed through their camp, and he didn’t need to.  The canids were intimidated by the waves of possessiveness rolling off of the Sky God, but they were also relieved.  Being so close to an Omega in heat was incredibly troublesome, regardless of the species. 

Your hut was kept further away from the tribe to spare the canids of your scent, but Naoshi could detect it from miles away, being so far into his rut.  Despite knowing what state you’d be in, he was still taken aback when he yanked back the tent flap and found you sprawled on the floor, naked and quivering with your hands between your legs.  

If your helpless mewling wasn’t enticing enough, the view of your fingers disappearing in and out of your soaked pussy most definitely was.  

Upon noticing the arrival of a healthy male--an Alpha at that, but most importantly a certain foul-mouthed, cantankerous pilot--you stopped to look at him in disbelief.  

“Naoshiii…”  Neediness saturated your voice as you said his name, every cell in your body desperate to have him.  

“Fuck,” Naoshi cursed, grinding his teeth so hard his jaw hurt.  

Resisting anymore was pointless.  It would only harm you both--but giving in would ease you so well.  

Grunting in a beastly fervor, Naoshi undid the straps of his parachute and unzipped his flight suit.  You weren’t paying attention as you were too focused on moving your fingers, but when a pair of hands grabbed your hips and flipped you over to have your ass in the air, you blinked and took in the sight of the Alpha behind you.  Air was being hissed through his teeth, and he stared at you with a manic hunger. Your eyes strayed down and widened when they saw the thick cock bobbing in front of him, a bead of clear fluid at the tip.

He spoke quietly, but his voice had the intensity of a volcano on the verge of erupting.  “I don’t think fingers are enough for ya.” 

You nodded and pulled your fingers out.  Slick continued to trail over your hand as you used the pruned digits to pull apart the swollen folds of your entrance.  

“Please,” you whined, “I need it--I need you, Naoshi.”  

Naoshi smirked, wetting the head of his cock along your juices.  “Yeah? Then you fuckin’ got me.” 

Then he shoved forward.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/QuillMind)


End file.
